Child Soldiers
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 25 Year saga: Davis runs a military empire conisitng of clones of the DD's kids and their Digimon in an atempt to make people suffer becuase he never got to be with Kari, but is that REALLY why Davis is doing this?
1. Prolouge: What happened

**PROLOGUE**

Six years since Davis Motomiya had gone missing. The last time he was seen, he had a fight with his old friend Kari… whom he also had loved for a long time, but she never returned his feelings.

Davis had become quite a success. After he graduated high school He started out with a single noodle-cart, and just as he dreamed of, turned that single cart into an enter noodle-empire which made him a lot of money.

He was also well respected as one of the most heroic of the Digi Destined there ever was. Yet… of all the things in life he had ever gotten… he failed to obtain the one thing he desired above all- A life with Kari. She had long since fallen in love with another boy, at least it wasn't TK, and Davis decided to hang with Kari less and less… so as not to show any hints that he was hurting inside, and make things difficult.

But this proved to be no good as his friends were growing concerned with his attitude, especially Kari. She knew from day one Davis was going to take it hard and tried to help him. She did care about him… as a friend, and tried to make him see that it was going to be okay, and there were plenty of girls whom Davis could love just as much, but Davis, as stubborn as ever he wished no other… All his life he only wanted Kari, and no other girl would do it for him.

_Besides… it wouldn't be right to date other women when his heart clearly belonged to someone else._

Finally, when Davis found out Kari was getting married to her boyfriend, he really lost it. He refused any and all invitations to the wedding, and decided that perhaps it would b best to start over… leave Kari and all his friend alone. When In actuality… he just wanted to avoid them all because if he hung out with them, he'd have to hang with Kari and her husband-to-be. Not to mention here more sour lectures of his stubbornness, and how he was acting like a child just because of one girl, but Davis didn't care a bit.

Finally, Kari tried one last time to talk some sense into Davis, and so did his partner Veemon, who had grown quite concerned with his partners obvious growing insanity, but Davis had finally had his fill, and angrily threw in his D3, disowning Veemon, and verbally hurting Kari so much, saying he never wanted to see her again, or even know that she was alive, … that she ran out in tears. So did Veemon.

_"Davish, I never thought I would shay this about you, but… YOU'RE A SHTUBBORN, SHPOILED BRAT!" _Then he was gone.

After a few weeks, Davis began to feel remorseful for his actions, but… he ultimately decided it best not to correct what he had done. He still had no intention to date other women, and was still very angry that he would never be with Kari.

What bothered him more was he was getting older, already he was almost thirty, and he knew that someday he would need someone to inherit his noodle-enterprises, but he didn't dare to find a successor as he wanted someone from his own family to have that place.

Not his sister, Jun, of course. She had her own life. After she went to college, she went to medical school and was now one of the best woman doctors in the entire country. She even matured a lot too and was no longer ditzy or boy crazy…. Especially since she was married to Tai…

No one knew what Tai saw in her, but it happened.

Still, this didn't make things any better to Davis. Now he was related to Tai which made him a member of Kari's family. Tai and Jun wanted to try again to help Davis come to his senses, but when they had gone to see him… he was gone. He had run away, and it was pretty obvious why he had.

"Poor idiot gave up on life, didn't he?" cried Jun, but she was more worried than upset.

Davis hadn't been seen or heard from in. This also resulted in his noodle business to fall on hard times, and even go bankrupt, and it had to closedown, which put hundreds and thousands of worldwide workers of the company to become unemployed for a time.

Kari's husband was one of those workers. The day the market closed down, he became so incredibly stressed out that… he died of a heart-attack, leaving Kari a devastated widow, and they never had any children either.

Luckily, Kari was eligible to be one of the first ladies in line to sign up for surrogacy. She was that desperate to have a child and was willing to settle for anything, despite her friends and family protesting.

Kari finally had her own child, and thanks to Cody, who was a lawyer. She got permission by the law to raise her new son by herself, married or not. Kari was preschool teacher and she had a good source of income.

Still, the day her son, Koji, was born. Kari and everyone else were shocked to discover that the sperm sample Kari had taken to produce Koji belonged to. _"__Davis__…?"_

Then suddenly everyone remembered long ago, back to the days when Davis wasn't so angry, hostile, or even somewhat crazy-obsessed, that he donated sperm as he was kind enough to want to help couples or women that couldn't have their own children. It was by pure dumb luck that Kari was now the mother of Davis Motomiya's child, but Davis himself was still missing, and it wasn't long before he was reported legally dead by Cody's administration for being missing for so long.

This really hurt everyone, especially Jun and Kari. Jun still missed her younger brother, and couldn't believe he just threw his whole life away just because one girl wouldn't return his feelings. Kari felt hurt most of all because it meant her son would never know his father.

So for years, Kari raised Koji, but lied to him as well, making him believe that her dead husband was Koji's father and he died shortly before Koji was born.

Now… after so many year… all the Dig destined were all grown up, had their own kids, ages 6-8 years old. New Digimon, and new lives…

…Little did any of them dream, that they were about to undergo one of the most devastating, most treacherous, and diabolical schemes they ever thought imaginable.


	2. Dangerous Rendevous

**CHAPTER ****ONE**

Almost ten years had passed since Davis was last seen, and Kari's son Koji was now a little about eight years old. He was a supposed to be in school, but he was under house-arrest by order of his mother, Kari, and under the watchful eyes of Gatomon.

Over the past year, Children had been reported missing from their homes. Not just any children- The children of all the original Digi-destined. Even their new Digimon had been abducted as well… so was Koji's Nyaromon.

_According to Koji, she was abducted late one night by a strange man who was outside Koji's window, and he had these weird glowing eyes that were almost hypnotic. Nyaromon had fallen victim to the hypnosis and was taken away, but for some reason Koji remained unaffected. Then, as quickly as he had come, the strange man took off like a speeding comet, up, up, into the skies with Nyaromon_

The police had been on this case for a long time now, but still had no clues as to what was going on. No one saw any strange man that resembled Koji's description, but one thing was for sure… he was telling the truth about what he saw. How could what have happened happen?

One thing was certain though. This strange man, whoever he was. He'd probably be sure to show himself again. He did promise Koji before he left on that night, _"I'll see you again, boy."_

But Koji was doing his best to be brave_, just like __Davis__ used to,_ even though he was still scared, and worried about Nyaromon. Kari hugged her son close. "Don't worry, honey. We'll get to the bottom of this somehow." She just wished something would turn up already. All this stress was causing her to panic and fear for her son and for all her friends.

She couldn't bear it how all their kids had been kidnapped. Even Ken and Yolei's infant child, Tina, had been abducted. What kind of monstrous freak were they dealing with?

…

In a secret lair, who knew where it was?

Somebody young, and not exactly old or tall enough to be wearing a soldier-like uniform was making his way to who was obviously the leader. "Father…" he spoke in a small yet firm voice. "I mean, Commander- Our preparations are now completed. We are ready to start operations."

The boy's father, who was hidden in the shadows of the dark room spoke with an echoing eerie voice. _"No. Not quite we aren't- There is still but on final matter to resolve."_ He turned in his chair to face monitor-screens behind him with viewed images of the Digi-destined. _"The time has come for them to know what is about to happen."_

_…_

A few days later, the most unusual thing had happened. A new report had stated that to all the people in Obadia that had lost their children and their Digimon- a message had been sent by an anonymous person which had stated…

_"If you want to see your children and their Digimon, come to the Obadia airport. One-o-clock, tomorrow night- Bring your Digimon, and the boy called Koji as well, but no one else." _

_"Police authorities, and government officials… if you know what is best you will not interfere."_

The news reported that in regards to the message, police-officials would be stationed outside and along the insides of the airport, and all citizens were advised to stay clear of the grounds near the airport itself until further notice.

However, the team wouldn't hear of this. They all held a meeting at Tai and Jun's apartment. Mimi wasn't very sure of this though. "It's a trap. It has to be." she said with concern. Ken, however, pointed out, "Maybe… but this might be the only chance we have to find out what happened to our kids."

"Don't forget the young Digimon." Gabbumon pointed out. "We have to find out what happened to them as well."

Matt knew his partner was right, and his wife, Sora, agreed. So they all decided that they would go. "I'm going too." said Koji.

"No, you're not." Kari protested. "This will be no thing for you to handle."

"But, Mom…!"

"Don't you argue with me, young man."

Her brother came to her side. "Your mother's right. You should stay here with your aunt Jun."

Jun snapped her head upright. "What? You mean I'm not coming either?" she asked irritably. Tai simply gave her the old act about this being Digi-Destined work, but as usual Jun wouldn't give in and simply grabbed Tai's ear. "I'm coming, and so is Koji." She stated. Her husband begged for mercy until he agreed to let them come. The message did demand that _everyone_ be present.

It was decided… tomorrow night… they'd go!

…

The next night, it was almost time for the meeting that would take place, and the police had been patrolling the airport for hours upon hours. Some of them were even yawning out of boredom. Not one of them noticed overhead that a squadron of strange jets were flying over the area, and they couldn't be heard as they were equipped with noise compressors that silenced out the roaring sounds of their engines, and all it sounded like was just ordinary air sounds.

What happened next was the pilots of each jet released powerful knockout gas from the tanks under their jets causing all the guards to fall into deep sleep and fall over like bowling pins. Once they were all knocked out the jets then released powerful air blasts to blow what was left of the gas away so that it wouldn't knockout their victims once they had arrived. Their mission complete, they zipped away, up, up, up into the skies, just as the gang was arriving all on their Digimon in their strongest forms. "Hey, what's that?" asked Wargreymon as he pointed up.

"Looks like a squadron of planes." said Izzy, "It's probably a warning. We're going to have to be cautious."

Everyone agreed, and poor little Koji yawned a big yawn- He was up way past his bedtime, but what kept him going was knowing that soon he'd find out what happened to his friends, and hopefully get back them and Nyaromon.

The first thing everyone saw was the motionless guards all collapsed on the ground. Joe and Jun examined two of the guards and determined they had been knocked out, "But what did this to them?" Joe wondered aloud.

Suddenly, the skies grew cloudy, and a soft rumbling began to shake beneath everyone's feet while all the power within the area blacked out. "Something tells me we're about to find out…" cried Zudomon.

Before long a very large object hovered through the clouds and settled a about a few hundred yards over the airport. Everyone stared in awe at the object. It looked like some sort of flying dark crystal with large capital R-R's in-scripted on it.

Then, large beams of light emitted from the lower part of the object and everyone could see who was floating down to the ground below. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" cried Metal-Garurmon.

The other Digimon and the adults and Koji didn't want to believe it either, but it was them. The missing children, and their Digimon!

…

**_Author's notes:_**

**_The voice the evil man is using sounds like Wiseman from Sailor Moon. His voice from before he was destroyed, and yes… his UFO is exactly like those of the Negamoon. I just think they're really cool… I just had to go for it._**


	3. Davis and his clones

**CHAPTER TWO**

Takato- Jun and Tai's son  
Hennery- Joe's son  
Suzy- Izzy's daughter  
Joanne- Cody's daughter  
Takuya and Zoe- Matt and Sora's children  
Joey, Tanya, and Baby-Tina- Yolei and Ken's children  
Jordan- Mimi's son  
Tommy- TK's son

All of them were wearing white uniforms with golden belts, black boots, heavy duty dark shades, and all of them were wearing different colored and sparkling capes on their backs with matching colored and sparkling sashes across their chests, and the same R-R marking, just like the ones on the UFO, was on their uniforms.

The gang couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their children all looked like soldiers for some vigilante group. Baby Tina was even standing on her own two feet, straight and tall… and she was only a few months old.

Koji was shocked to see all his friends and their Digimon were there behind them as well, all in their most powerful forms. Even an Angewomon was there. "N… Nyaromon…? It can't be." cried Koji.

His former Digimon glared at him sternly. "Yes it is, Earth-boy." She hissed. Koji felt heart-struck, and so did everyone else. TK began to sense a presence of evil was behind all this. With his angry starting to blaze, but trying to keep calm, he stepped forward and asked "What's going on here?"

The kids all held out guns, and they weren't toys. "Stay where you are, Earthlings!" Tommy growled at his father. TK sweat dropped. "Son, what are you doing?" he asked. "Silence!" snapped Tommy's Angemon. "Ask us no silly questions, and you will not be given silly answers!"

The grownups began to back away, while the Digimon were growing angry "What is the meaning of this?" snapped Garudamon. "Why are you kids acting this way?"

They were all about to get their answer as another tube of blue light shined down from the UFO. Koji ran into Kari's arms. "Mom, what's happening now?" cried Koji. His mother wanted to know that too.

The other children and the Digimon seemed to be creating a gap in between the line the stood in as if they were expecting someone. "You are about to meet our leaders." said Suzy. Everyone gazed up and saw two figures inside the tube of light slowly descending to the ground, sending a chill up everyone's spines.

One of the two figures, much to everyone's shock looked like a miniature version of Davis when he was younger. About eight years old, and he even had Davis' old spiky hairstyle. His uniform was just like the others. Except his was black and sparkling, and his cape was red. Then there was the older man. He wore an exact outfit same as the boy's, but instead of shades; he was wearing a mask that fit over his entire head like a biker's helmet.

TK and his Angemon were growing angrier than ever. Whoever this guy was, he was up to no good. The man and boy touched down on the ground.

"Who are they…" asked Ken. "I was hoping you'd know." said Yolei.

Koji, however, did recognize him. "That's the guy." He cried. "The one I told you about. I recognize him anywhere."

"So you're the one!" snapped Kari.

"You're the one that's been taking all our children!" snapped Tai. "Who are you?"

The man took off his helmet-mask to reveal his face as. _"__DAVIS__…?" _everyone shouted. It was him. Then, much to everyone's shock Davis' eyes began to glow and all the adults Digimon began to glow and rise up into the air. "What's happening?" cried Mimi.

Izzy had his hand-held computer and was getting strong energy-waves that nearly shorted his device out. "It's Davis… he must have some sort of psychic-powers!"

Davis' eyes were glowing brighter, and all the adult's Digimon began to howl in pain as it felt as if their bones were being crushed. Then finally… they all de-digivolved to their baby forms and felt as if they had been blown-up in a nuclear explosion.

The adult's scrambled to gather their fallen friends. Davis replaced his mask and sniggered in a dark, echoing voice that didn't even sound like him. _"Child's play…"_

Kari clutched her fallen Nyaromon, and then gazed back angrily yet horribly shocked at Davis. "Davis… what happened to you? How could you do this to us?"

This only made Davis and his team laugh at them hysterically. _"I've changed… that's what."_ Davis answered. _"__Davis__ Motomiya no longer exists. I am now Commander Red. Supreme officer of the new _Red-Ribbon Army, _and _my son, Musuko,_ is my second in command."_

Red Ribbon Army…?

His son…?

Now these powers too, and the UFO…?

"Davis, you're crazy!" snapped Matt.

Davis shook his head, and decided to reveal to everyone with an image protector he had. Musuko was indeed his son, but he did not mate with another woman. During his travels all by himself, a few months after he had left, he discovered a secret laboratory that was working on the process of cloning humans, as another form of surrogate children. Davis one night, still desperate to have a child of his own, but not with another woman, Davis broke into the lab and hooked himself into the machine. Thus his baby-boy was born, but in addition, the unstable, and untested machine had affected his own body and mind as well, thus creating Davis' new powers.

So over the past years, Davis began to master his new powers, and raise his son. Then, finally, decided to use these powers in an act of revenge. Revenge against the world for gaining something he never had… a romance… A happy ending… True love…

Davis stole many bits and pieces of equipment and technology, including the cloning machine, which Davis decided to use to create his army, and who better to recruit than the children of his former friends, and their Digimon. Davis, used his powers to hypnotize and control the children into working for him cloned each child and each Digimon one-thousand times each, dubbing the originals as the leaders of their own division. Now he had a full army of more than eleven-thousand in his headquarters, on the Moon, equipped with technology and weapons of likes no one had ever seen before.

"The Moon?" cried Izzy. "That's scientifically impossible." Regardless… that was what was happening.

"You're just going to use our children, and they're Digimon so you can kill all people who had a romance just because you didn't end up with Kari?" snapped Jun.

Musuko shook his head. "No…" he answered. "We don't plan to kill or destroy anyone, other than those who are willing to cause us so much trouble. We merely wish to make them suffer."

The other kids and their Digimon all stepped forth and pledged the oath of the Red Ribbon Army.

_Find all the people in love… root them out and hurt them._

_Find anyone who is capable of love, and make them suffer._

_And above all- find couples who are about to be married and scar them for life._

_Hate the love in this world. For as long as there is love in this world, those of us with hateful hearts will know no peace._

The sooner the pledge was finished, did Davis warp all the kids and their Digimon back onto his ship ready to leave. "Davis you can't do this!" growled TK. "You're acting like a child. You can't just hurt other people just because Kari never liked you."

_"Oh, no…?"_ Davis snickered, and he motioned for Musuko to pull out his gun and, BAM. "A-UHN… OHH…!"

"TK…!" shouted Matt.

TK lay flat on the ground, but no blood was gushing forth.

Davis and his son laughed wickedly. _"You have been warned."_ Davis said to them all, _"The war has now begun."_ His laugh echoed all around as he and Musuko vanished, and the UFO floated up, up, up, into the sky, and off to the moon where the army base was.

Leaving everyone else feeling frightened, upset… and more than that, shocked of what had just happened.


	4. First call

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next morning, the news was warning everyone of what eyewitnesses had seen…

_"A gigantic unidentified flying object was seen above the entire city last night. What's more, amateur astronomers have conclusively established mysterious activity occurring on the far side of the Moon. Though government officials have no leads as to what all this is about, citizens are urged not to fall into panic. We will keep you informed of any further developments in this story."_

Not fall into a panic? What were they thinking? Then again, nobody in the world realized that all the romantic couples in the world were about to be attacked, and have their lives scarred forever… Nobody, but the team…

At Tai and Jun's, the Digimon and TK made a full recovery. Jun and Joe examined TK and pulled out of his chest what appeared to be a stun-dart. Musuko only shot him with a stun-gun. This was good to know, Davis didn't want bloodshed, and really didn't plan to kill people… _"Unless they get in my way_." they kept that in mind. Yet so many things were still mind boggling them…

The fact that Davis was now running an army on the Moon, with their children, was bad enough- Why was Koji not affected by Davis' hypnosis? Izzy made a scan of that, and the reason was obvious… since Koji was Davis' son, he obviously inherited the strength and willfulness of his father, and was too mature to be affected by mind control.

This, however, resulted in Koji knowing the truth. "That man was my dad?"

Kari felt ashamed for keeping the secret from her son for so long. Now Koji didn't know what to think or do anymore. It was all just so heart shocking and mind blowing.

Still, everyone knew what to expect now. "We can't just let Davis ruin the lives of romantic couples." said Gatomon.

"But Gatomon… what can we do about?" asked Patamon, and he had a point too. It was bad enough that Red Ribbon Army headquarters was on the far side of the Moon, making it virtually inaccessible, but that army was now equipped and ready to strike without notice at any point on the map. What if their children, themselves were involved in the upcoming battles, they would most likely get hurt or, worse, killed!

Mimi was feeling very stressed. Palemon calmed her down and suggested the only they could do was be on guard and try to find the army's weakness. "It may sound crazy, but I don't think anyone can figure anything else out."

Even Izzy agreed with this. "We'll just have to wait for them to make the first move. In the meantime I'll keep trying to find a way for us to get an upper hand. There might be a way for us to get our kids back and stop Davis and those clones at the same time."

Tentomon hoped Izzy could find something. "I'd hate to imagine the horrible things going on up there."

…

Red Ribbon Army headquarters was located somewhere on the northeastern part of the dark side of the Moon, away from the Earth where no one would see it. The base itself consisted of palaces, complexes, and all kinds of buildings. It was like a small city all contained inside a dome to sustain everyone with oxygen and warm temperatures from the generators.

The whole place was crawling and soaring with thousands of soldiers and Digimon. Almost all of them were clones. Since the original kids were what started the clones, Davis gave them each superior ranks, in charge over their cloned siblings.

Takato- General Blue  
Hennery- Colonel Silver  
Suzy- Admiral Marigold  
Joanne- Captain Yellow  
Jordan- Sergeant Gold  
Takuya- General White  
Zoe- Captian Magenta  
Tanya- Admiral Violet  
Joey- Officer Black  
Tina- Sergeant Grey  
Tommy- Lieutenant Green

The only reds anywhere were Davis and Musuko themselves as the leaders.

The same thing applied to the original Digimon- they too were the leaders of their own divisions.

Most of them, and the clones stayed at the base, while others remained on Earth in secret hiding places, and the rest all operated the booster stations which Davis had in orbit around the Earth and the Moon to maintain communication.

Now it was only a matter of time. All they needed was a first call. Davis himself couldn't track them. His powers actually only psycho-kinesis, so de couldn't exactly read minds or scan things himself.

…

Who would believe the first attack would be in Davis' home country. Somewhere in Japan a wedding ship was departing for a cruise with a reception party aboard it.

The bride and her groom waved goodbye to the people in the crowd who weren't coming, as they boarded the ship, and then they were off, unaware that a kid who looked like Joe's son Hennery, who was a clone, was watching them while hiding behind some crates. He sniggered wickedly as he reached in his belt for his radio, and relayed a message, "This is Silver-Agent 229, calling Colonel Silver. Do you read me? Over…"

…

Somewhere under the ocean was a large submarine with a large R-R painted on the front for Red-Ribbon. Inside- the original Hennery, Colonel Silver, answered the radio. "Silver here, Go ahead Agent 229." he said, and once he had been told of the wedding ship headed in their direction, Hennery knew what had to be done…

He ordered the troops with him to standby. Hennery then relayed a message back to one of the space-stations where another Hennery clone was monitoring. He quickly did the calculations, and switched on the radio. "Calling Headquarters…! Calling Headquarters…!" He cried "This is Silver Agent 965. Page me through to Commander Red!"

…

In his main control-ops, in the base on the Moon, Davis answered the radio, and he approved of the attack. _"Alert the air-squadron!"_ he said to Musuko, and Musuko passed on his fathers orders to all the troops.

The original Joanne, Captain Yellow, was in charge of passing on radio commands and the intercom alerts. She pushed a red switch and the alarms went off throughout the entire city as she called out_, "Attention… Attention all personal! All air-squadron A will depart for Earth at once!"_

Many of Zoe's clones ran through the base to the launch pads where they bordered several attacker-ships with their Biyomon, and would wait to Digivolve them.

One-by-one they took off from the Moon and headed straight towards Earth armed with powerful weapons. While The Ground forces launched a few boats and mini-subs, and the rest of the Hennery's men rode on the back of their Ikkaumon, rather than Zudomon.

While at Red Ribbon Army Head quarters…

Captian Yellow reported to Davis, "Sir, Colonel Silver reports his team should have visual contact with the ship in twenty minutes, and air-forces will rendezvous with ground forces in the same length."

Davis smiled from under his mask, _"Excellent!" _He then looked down at his son, who gazed at his father. He patted him on the head gently. _"Our first attack, Musuko... Now you will see some real action."_

Musuko couldn't wait. This was going to be a blast. A real blast!


	5. Helpless victims

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The wedding ship had already gone twenty miles out to sea, and the people aboard the ship were having a swell time. Dancing, chatting with friends, and even admiring the new bride and groom, Serenity and Ryu. The newlyweds were spending some private time together at the front of the ship and away from the party.

Serenity, however, was feeling just a tad bit nervous. She was one of those people who always had a sick feeling that something bad was about to happen, just when all things seemed alright. Luckily, her new husband knew how to comfort her and say things like he wouldn't let anything happen… especially to her.

Suddenly, the boat stopped, and all the passengers were confused. Ryu walked up to the top deck. Ryu and Serenity checked with the Captain. "What's going on? Why have we stopped?" he asked. "Look at this." said the Captain offering him his telescope. Ryu looked up ahead and saw what appeared to be a row of boats and boys riding on riding on strange beasts. "Hey, I think those are Digimon." said Serenity, "I've read a lot about them, but what are those boys doing on them?"

Then, one of the crewmates who was at the radarscope warned the Captain that he was tracking unusual moment under the water. "It's heading straight for us."

The Captain, being an expert on these sorts of things could tell what it was! "We Have To Get Out Here! Move the ship... HURRY…!"

But it was already too late…

The object in the water was a torpedo, armed with only a special warhead that didn't really do much damage upon hitting the ship, but it did rock the ship violently causing everyone to fall of their feet and stumble around.

More torpedoes, launched from the enemy boats, the sub under water, even a few Harpoon Torpedoes hit the ship. This stalled the people enough for and the fleet to reach them. Soon, the ship was flooded with Hennery's men. "Everyone hit the deck!" shouted Henry as he pulled out his riffle, and his other men pulled out theirs causing all the people to obey.

He ordered the people to hand them all their money and goods, while he ordered his men to steal the valuable wedding presents which would make them all fortunes. The people were frightened and shocked to discover that these soldiers were nothing but children, yet, not knowing their guns were only stunners, what could they do about it.

But as his men worked, the Ikkakumon were suddenly attacked from the air. It was some of the Digi-Destined adults and their Digimon, who heard from a breaking news report over the radio of the incident. The rest stayed on land to warn patrols about the attack, that and their Digimon couldn't make it there fast enough.

"GET THEM!" snarled Tai.

"WIPE EM OUT!" added TK.

Hennery narrowed his eyes in anger. "Shoot them!" and his men began to fire, but none of their shots hit. While some of the adults and their Digimon battled with the Ikkakumon and the sea crafts, others boarded the ship.

"I thought you people had learned your lesson from our last encounter." snarled Hennery. "No matter, we have what we want. Now we'll leave."

"You're not going anywhere!" snapped TK. "You're going to give back all those things you stole and surrender."

Hennery just laughed at him. "And what if we don't feel like it? What are a band of nobodies like you going to do about it?"

"Hennery please, let us help you. You're being controlled." said Kari.

Hennery shot at her and missed deliberately, as a warning. "That was a warning, Earth-woman. Take heed the next time I shoot! My name is Colonel Silver, commanding officer of the silver division for the Red Ribbon Army."

This was really bad. Under Davis' influence, Hennery wasn't responsible for his actions but what could they do? They couldn't just attack him, and they couldn't even try to reason with him or his soldiers. What they did see was a squadron of planes heading right for them and what looked like hundreds of Garudamon!

"Look out!" cried Angemon as the planes began to open fire at them, and the Garudamon attacked as well. The team was badly out numbered. "There's too many of them!" called Tai. "We're going to have to try and attack them."

That was the only sensible thing they could do. At least they would know which soldiers were clones and which ones weren't. Only the lead soldier's like Hennery had the Shades cape and sash, while clones didn't. Besides, the clones were all evil, better they be destroyed.

**_"TERRA FORCE!"_** Growled Wargreymon as he unleashed his furry on the Garudamon, and being a Mega, he had the upper hand. Man of his enemies were hit.

Then Kari and TK took to the skies to help shoot down some of the planes.

**_"_****_HAND_****_ OF FAITH… !"_**

**_"CELESTIAL ARROW!"_**

A few of the planes were shot down, and the Zoe pilots were killed, but the two angels were still badly outnumbered and got hit by some of the plans shots, which weren't set to stun but to actually damage them.

They wouldn't last too much longer, but finally reinforcements arrived. Their friends had gotten hold of the coast-guard and were now heading right for the area to save the victims on the wedding ship. Sadly, seeing as his labors complete, Hennery ordered his mean and the air-forces to retreat. "Back to headquarters!"

All their Digimon dedigivolved back to their small forms and took refuge in whatever crafts they had. The boats, and even Hennery's subbed raised up and off the water, for they had doubled as spacecrafts too, then they all rocketed up, up, up and away with the jets and off to the Moon.

The victims of the wedding ship were all rescued and taken back to shore. Some needed a little medical treatment from being stunned or hurt by the army's attack. Still, those kids had carried out their threat. The poor people, had their money and goods taken from them, and Ryu and Serenity… their special day was now forever scarred, and shocked from what had happened.

TK gazed up angrily at the Moon in the daytime sky. "Davis!" he sneered under his breath.

…

Davis was very pleased when he received reports that the first mission was a success and that Colonel Silver would be arriving soon with the money and goods he had stolen. What pleased him most was now two people were miserable on their special day. _"The first of many to feel my army's wrath. Hmm, mm, mm, mm, mm…!"_

Musuko came over to report that Zoe had been re-cloned to make up for the soldiers that were shot down. It was vital that original Zoe remained alive, because the machine couldn't clone clones. Davis patted his son again and told him to take over for a while, _"I have my own things to attend to."_ Then he exited and was gone.

Musuko was happy that his father's plan was working out, but couldn't help but wonder if there was something his father wasn't telling him…

…But what?


	6. A loveless world

**CHAPTER ****FIVE**

Thanks to the little stunt with the wedding ship, now the whole world was aware of the Red Ribbon Army. At least some were, but others regarded it as hogwash mainly due the fact that kids acting like military soldiers, and clones was ridiculous.

As the days went by, these people began to regret their doubts from when they were attacked and robbed. Weddings were being crashed, literally by tanks and large Zudomon. Couples on dates were ambushed by soldiers who were in hiding, like muggers in the streets, and hospitals were jam packed with injured and stunned people who had been attacked.

It was strange, yet horrifying to think that this was all the work of kids. Even babies. That's right- Tina and her clones, under the influence of Davis were smarter, stronger, and could even talk too. They busted down a bachelor party like a stampede of rhinos.

The armed forces, the military, all the best forces tried with all their might, but they proved to be no match for the Red Ribbon Army. Luckily, the soldiers did not murder anyone, unless given the orders. So whenever they were attacked by other forces like planes, or ground vehicles, the kids and their Digimon would damage the crafts, and make them explode of crash, but given time for the enemy pilots and soldiers escape-No bloodshed.

The only bloodshed of course that ever happened was if by some fluke some of the clones were killed, of course since they weren't regular humans they just digitized, but no matter how many of the clones were wiped out, more clones were quickly generated from their headquarters on the Moon. It seemed as if nothing could stop them from coming.

Even the Digi-Destined had no idea what to do. They had sent messages to all their friends to warn them about the army. This proved helpful, and the team even had their shares of victories.

One time, Davis sent only clones, just clones to attack a wedding happening in America. Using the Digital portals to make it there fast, the team destroyed all the clones and the clone Digimon before they got away, and they managed to have several other victories as well, but still… the army just kept more clones and just smiled and kept on coming back, getting stronger and stronger every time. Their failings continued to grow and more money and goods were stolen, and more people were scarred for life.

What was a world without love?

…

Several weeks had past…

Davis was growing more and more pleased with all this money he had collected form the stolen goods. He already made up for more than ten times his fortune from his former life and business. General Blue came in with another sack of goods his men had stolen from a bridal shower on Earth. The bride was also shot and stunned so her wedding had to be called off _"Hmm, mm… wonderful. Wonderful."_ He exclaimed, _"You and your men serve me well, General."_

Takato saluted to him, "Thank you sir." And he turned on his heel and left.

Davis turned back to face his monitors, keeping an eye on the Digi-destined, especially Kari and Koji. "Father…?" Musuko asked. "Father…?"

Davis snapped out of his trance. He explained to his son that something about Kari's boy seemed very odd, other than the fact that he was the only one whom Davis couldn't hypnotize. Musuko wondered about that too, but he reminded his father that these people were their enemies and constantly becoming more and more of a nuisance. "Do you suppose we may have to… well… you know…?"

Davis sadly agreed. _"At least their Digimon will be destroyed only."_ He decided. _"With them gone, the humans will be powerless against us."_

Musuko liked that idea, but he wondered how they were going to pull that off. They couldn't send so many Digimon at once or such firepower was sure to cause unwanted bloodshed. Just then, he had an idea. _"Oh…?"_ Davis said. _"Tell me…"_

Musuko explained to his father his idea, to which Davis snickered at telling his son he liked the idea. _"You're as smart, as you are brave and strong-hearted."_

Davis immediately held a meeting where he stood before his entire army at the base, and those on Earth or on duty in the stations would listen in by the radio. It was a good their communications worked on a different principle so no one outside the organization could listen in.

In addition to their war upon love on Earth, Davis would now be sending patrols into the Digital world, on Musuko's orders, to obtain that which he would need to complete his master plan.

The army cheered for joy and were off to complete their plans. Davis gazed at his monitors again at his former friends Digimon. _"Your days are numbered now. Those fools still have no idea how powerful I really can be."_ he laughed evilly, but suddenly his head began to ach. _"Ah! What was that?"_ he wondered.

These headaches had been occurring very often, but why he didn't know.

…

While kids were supposed to be in school, the government officials had urged people to remain in their homes, or children at least, just as precaution what with the Red Ribbon Army on the loose. Who knew where they could be hiding and what they would be ready to do if they caught sight of people being romantic?

Koji felt really bored. No school. Not being able to go outdoors most of the time. Worst of all, his mother wouldn't even let him come whenever they fought the Red Ribbon Army. Just gave him the same old lectures of it being too dangerous, or too much for him to handle.

Koji felt his mom was acting like a hypocrite. She was a year having adventures when she could still barely walk for crying out loud! Plus, Koji wasn't afraid. "When will I get my chance prove myself?" he wondered.

…

Kari and Gatomon were out coming home from shopping. The army hadn't attacked for a while, but they didn't let it go to their head. It just meant that people were being cautious now and keeping the romance low to avoid danger, that and or the fact that they were probably up to something really big.

_…if they only knew!_

They also were once again discussing the situation about Koji. Gatomon, for once, disagreed with Kari and suggested she let Musuko come into battle sometime to let him prove himself. "But he's my only child, I can't risk his life."

No matter what excuses Kari gave, Gatomon countered every one of them. They were so wrapped up in their conversation, that Kari wasn't watching where she was walking and she ran right into a garbage can and knocked it over, causing her to fall and spill her groceries out of the bag. "Oh, no!" she groaned.

As she and Gatomon gathered dup the fallen items, they could heard the sound someone coughing within the alley entrance near them. A familiar coughing sound. The girls looked over the can and could see a very filthy, slightly withered, "Veemon…?"

"Is that you?"

The poor little blue guy looked up at his friends who he hadn't seen in years. "Hey, Kari… Gatomon." he said grimly. He looked as if he had been in the streets for years, which he had since that fight with Davis all those years ago. With Davis old D3 and D-Terminal strapped to his waist with a rope.

The girls couldn't just leave him there, so they decided to take him home and fix him up. "Don't worry, Veemon. Everything's going to be fine." Kari said.


	7. Problems and Pains

**CHAPTER SIX**

Veemon felt much better after having a bath and some decent food for the first time in years instead of scrapping through alleys and bathing himself with discarded half-full water bottles.

After Veemon had that fight with Davis, he felt bad about yelling at him and wanted to go back and try to set things right, maybe even make him feel better again like he always did. Only to find that Davis had disappeared- run away, and when he was proclaimed legally dead, Veemon fell hard into despondency and lived in the streets only with Davis' D3 and D-Terminal.

Now he found out what Davis is really up to… which brought on even more shame, and anger, but more at himself than Davis. "If I hadn't been sho mean to him-If I hadn't yelled at him…"

Gatomon put her paw on his back, "It's not your fault, we were all pretty mad with him. He wasn't exactly acting mature about things."

Veemon knew she was right, and at least he was glad Kari had a son, especially Davis'. "I shee the resemblansh." He joked. Koji felt honored to meet his father's old Digimon, and was looking forward to hearing stories of what his father was once like before he went insane… but before that happened… Koji laid his hands on Davis' D3, and it began to respond! "Whoa!" Veemon began to glow as well. "What'sh happening…?"

Kari decided to call Izzy over about this. Izzy ran some tests on the D3, and obviously enough, because Koji was in fact Davis' son, he was able to use Davis' old powers. This meant now Koji could serves as Veemon's new partner in the absences of Davis, and Koji's own Angewomon.

Koji really believed that this was his big chance to join the others in the fight against the Red Ribbon Army, but as usual, Kari wouldn't hear of it, and took the D3 and D-Terminal away, and locked it in a cupboard. "Ah, Mom- Let me help."

"That's enough." Kari said firmly. "I'm not risking your life, and I won't see you out there."

Koji felt hurt, really hurt. "You don't have any confidence in me- do you? You don't want me to be like you." He ran off to his room, in tears, and slammed the door. Everyone was staring at her, "Now don't you guys start. There's no discussing any of this." She warned them. "I just don't want to risk his life."

The others lectured her anyway, Izzy hated to say it, but to him Kari was really acting selfish and mean towards her son, and everyone else in the whole world. "How…?" Kari snapped. "Explain to me how protecting my only son from danger makes me look bad…"

More lectures and repeated sayings were given, and Kari was starting to think maybe Koji was right about what he had said- she really was acting like she had no confidence. Plus, the team was going to need all the help they could get with the Red Ribbon Army out there… especially since Izzy finally was starting to have a break through of how to possibly put the Red Ribbon Army out of action, but he was going to wait for another day or two and then tell everyone.

"In the meantime… just think about what we said about Koji." said Tentomon. "Give the kid a chance." Then they were gone before Kari could say anything else. She gazed down at Veemon and Gatomon who gave her the look that they agreed with Izzy and Tentomon.

Kari sighed, _"Why is it I can't do one lousy thing right." _She wondered to herself.

…

Meanwhile, the Red Ribbon Army as actually having problems of their own. Communications and tracking were critically impaired due to one of the Earth orbiting booster-stations breaking down. Shirt distance communications could still be made by bouncing signals off the other stations, but long distances with ease were now impossible.

The real Tanya, Admiral Violet, was manning that station on her shift with clones of herself and clones of her siblings and a few Digimon, and they had examined the problem. "It's just no good…" said a Stingmon. "The fault goes right though the circuit. We'll have to work on the antenna outside as well."

The rest of the crew didn't like the idea of having to tell the commander they were off the air. So Tanya decided to do it herself and get it over with fast. "Base control from space observatory three."

…

As soon as the real Joanne received her report, she went straight to Davis and Musuko. _"What do you mean they'll be off the air for at least four hours?"_ Davis grunted.

"That's what they said, Sir." replied Joanne. "Their tracking antennas have malfunctioned, and they also requested we disengage all long distance transmissions until repairs are completed."

"Well don't just stand there…" snapped Musuko. "Use a shortwave frequency and let us talk to them."

"Yes, sir…"

…

Back at the station, Tanya herself suited up to go outside and make repairs from there, while her crew would do the same from inside. The base called in again as she was about to step out. Davis told them to get that space-station fully operation in the shortest possible time, if not, sooner. The Red Ribbon Army could not remain functional without transmission.

Tanya put on her helmet and stepped into the airlock. "Good luck, Admiral." said a Joey clone. The airlock was sealed, and then the hatch opened. Using a thruster pack strapped to her back. She made her way to the top of the satellite, and began her work.

It sure was a good thing all the clones and originals were given smart skills with Davis' powers, but it was still going to be a long job.

…

With the army now inactive, and most of the equipment shut-down. Davis was not pleased. _"Hmm… Hmm! Four hours…how humiliating." _Davis made himself a drink and slammed the glass down hard shattering it. _"Ugrh…!"_ Now his head was aching worse than ever, but he still didn't know why.

Musuko, however, perked up his father's spirit when he told him he did revived what he needed from his Digital world patrols before the transmission ceased, and he already had everything he needed to start his own project using a different system.

Davis got his sinister smile back. _"Good boy!"_ he said. _"Once your project is complete…"_

Musuko sniggered along with his father. "…the Digimon of our enemies won't know what hit them."

Father and son shared a long and evil laugh together.


	8. A new Digimon

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Izzy held that meeting at his laboratory. "Every time I step in here I think I'm back at NASA again." said Matt as he admired all the equipment. Sora rolled her eyes, but that's what she got being married to an astronaut.

Izzy sat everyone down and explained that all his research was finally paying off…

Ever since their first encounter with the Red Ribbon Army, they're prime objective had been to observe and conjure up ways to do battle against them. Their Digimon alone were barely strong enough to battle even the smallest of their fleets. Nevertheless, they did provide Izzy with the information and items he needed.

He had obtained with him scrap metal from the destroyed crafts they had shot down, and weapons, equipment, and fabric of uniforms confiscated from the clones that were destroyed. "My research indicates that we can use all these things to our advantage."

Everyone leaned in closer with great interest. "Well, are you going to tell us, or do we make Ken investigate?" Yolei said impatiently.

Izzy explained that he and his team were already hard at work, with the help of some people from NASA, he knew Matt persuaded them, "We can, and are even as we speak, reproducing all this and create this technology and use it against the army full force."

Everyone liked this- Fighting fire with fire. The army would never stand a chance against their own technology being used against them. "Hold on! Wait a minute…" Palemon said. "I'm getting a feeling there's more to this plan than meets the eye."

Tentomon decided to answer it, and told everyone what Izzy had told him. "We're going to fight the entire army ourselves and put them out of business for good."

The others were starting to lose interest and all had those shivery looks in their eyes. "Attack the Red Ribbon Army…" snapped Joe "At their own base…?" added Gomamon.

TK bolted upright. "That's insane. That's like trying to shoot a BB gun at a freight-train. There's no way we can fend off against thousands of child soldiers and Digimon by ourselves."

Tai thought otherwise and pointed out they all faced outstanding odds before and they always pulled through. Agumon did agree with Tai, but he pointed out one final detail. "How are we even supposed to get to the Moon? I don't think even Izzy can build us a rocket."

Izzy admitted that he couldn't do, "But I don't have to either. We already have a ship of our own."

A lot of the others were confused, but Veemon and Wormon knew fully well what he was hinting at- _Imperialdramon._ One of the only Digimon they knew of that they could ride inside of, and he could survive in space. Not to mention, he had his own free will of moving and would be able to carry them to the base on the Moon. An Army like the Red Ribbons would be prepared to treat unwanted intruders with defenses and missiles. Ordinary ships would never get that far. They'd be shot down before they even got close.

Kari suddenly felt every eye in the room was staring at her and she could tell what they were thinking. "No! No, no… I won't do it."

"Kari… the choice isn't exactly yours anymore." Tai said. "Koji's already strong enough to know what's happening, and he's got Davis' courage. We need his help more than ever now, and you can't deny it."

Kari sighed heavily, but who was she fooling. She couldn't hold onto her son forever, just like her first husband, she couldn't even hold onto him for a year before he died. Kari agreed she'd do it. "Please don't make me regret this."

…

Meanwhile, in orbit…

The space-station was still under repairs. Tanya had finished her work outside but it was still going to be another two hours before they were working again. She told her crew to be ready with airlock as she loaded her equipment, and she even lost a spanner. _"Ah…! Drat…"_

She watched as the spanner floated into Earth's atmosphere and burned away. She shrugged it off and hooked her tether-lines, but she didn't pay attention to what switched she pressed on her thruster-pack and she sped off the station and off into space like a rocket. _"AAAAAHHH…!"_

The crew saw the whole thing, and quickly decided to use the emergency frequency to contact the base where they reported to Davis what happened. Tanya's suit would protect her from radiation, but after what she spent working outside, she only had about three hours of oxygen left, and she was already too far out for them to figure where she was. The scanners detected her, but along with thousands of meteorites.

_"The only chance she has, is if you can launch a rescue squad… and-"_

_"Oh, stop it, Lieutenant. Quit fooling yourself." _Davis said. _"You know just as well as anyone else does that we can't make a move with the satellite still inoperative. It would take too long to get a ship to your sector anyway."_

The soldiers were beginning to realize that there was practically nothing they could do to save Tanya now. The original Tanya as well, not a clone. She gave her life for the success of the army, and Davis was going to make sure it wasn't in vain.

Davis slumped down into his seat, he felt hot and stressed under his helmet-mask. If it were a clone out there that would be okay. All the clones knew they were expendable and could be easily replaced if they were destroyed, but this was an original child, one that couldn't be replaced.

There was nothing he could do but sit and wait for her to die out there. As the minutes passed by he wondered why he was suddenly acting so concerned. Why was he feeling this upset, as the army leader he knew he had to be brave for the loss of one of his finest.

Just then, Musuko burst into the room. "I've done it! I've done it!" he hollered. "Done what?" asked Captain Yellow.

Musuko explained to everyone that his experiments went smoothly and ahead of schedule. He was ready to test out his newest weapon, a Digimon he created using the same formulas when Ken created Kimeramon, using various body parts of other Digimon.

He signaled for his creation to enter the room. Everyone reacted in awe when they saw him walk in. "Good afternoon." he greeted them "I am… _Aremikmon."_

Musuko had built him using various parts of Armor-Digimon. This would make him strong enough to even combat several Mega Digimon his own size at once. Musuko also created him using a special formula that would protect him from most radiation, and enable him to breathe in the vacuum of space.

Davis wasted no time in sending him off on his first mission to rescue Admiral Violet from deep space. Since he was not a machine, or a craft, he could fly one his own free will without being detected by outsiders. Soon he was off and flying at a fantastic speed with his several wings.

"Wow… he's even better than a thought." said Musuko. His father chuckled wickedly. _"My boy… I think you've just created our ultimate fighting machine."_


	9. Dashing hopes

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Poor Tanya. She had drifted so far away she couldn't make contact with anyone. Her air was starting to run low and it was hard for her to speak. As she started to feel herself slipping away she thought she was seeing things, but something off in the distance was heading right for her. _"What's that?"_ she wondered as she completely blanked out.

Aremikmon swooped in and grabbed her, and then quickly carried her back to base just in time before her air completely ran out. She woke up in the sick-bay a while later. "Now that that is taken care of…" Aremikmon said to Davis, "I understand you have an even better assignment for me."

Davis and Musuko grinned at each other.

…

While on Earth, Izzy and his crew had been hard at work building what they could for their upcoming battles. Meanwhile, Kari finally let Koji have Davis' old D3, and as out that day in the park training him and Veemon.

Veemon was going to need a lot of strength if he was going to be able to Digivole again, and for Koji to be able to tap into to the Digivolution. All the other adults and their Digimon were there to help. Veemon was looking stronger than ever.

**_"VEE-HEADBUTT!"_**

**_"LIGHTNING PAW!"_**

Despite Gatomon was stronger than he was Veemon did manage to push her back. "Yeah! All right!" cried Koji. He ran over to Veemon. "You're looking better than ever."

Veemon felt better than ever too. "I'll be able to Digivole in no time."

Everyone decided to take a good rest. They knew it wouldn't be right to train too much, and they hadn't been training all that long. They had to keep up their strength in case of any other attacks, or they'd be too wiped out.

Kari handed her son and Veemon two water bottles. She was surprised at how well they were bonding, much like how Davis and Veemon used to bon in the old days. She just hoped she hadn't made the wrong choice in letting her son train with everyone.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw something strange in the sky. Everyone else looked up and saw it too. "What is that?" asked TK.

"It looks like… a Digimon…?" said Patamon.

The creature landed and glared at everyone deeply, yet rather upbeat. "Well, hello there." he said in a deep voice. Everyone tried the Digimon-Analyzer, but there was no known data on this creature. "Who are you?" asked Biyomon.

The stranger just stood where he was and answered, "My name is Aremikmon."

Ken noticed something very odd not just about Aremikmon's body, but the word Aremik. _"Why does it seem like I know it from some way?"_ he wondered.

Koji approached Aremikmon closer, "But where did you come from, what is it you want with us?" he asked.

Aremikmon's lips curled into a sinister grin. "I was created and sent here by the Red Ribbon Army to take care of business with you meddlers."

_"RED RIBBON…?"_ Everyone's expressions changed to immediate furry. Aremikmon nodded and responded, "Yes. It seems that you all have caused them trouble for quite long enough. I've been sent here to capture all your Digimon and take them back to headquarters where they will no longer be considered a threat to us. So, in I shall give you a customary one chance to surrender willingly."

"Fat chance of that!" snapped Yolei. "If you want our Digimon you'll have to fight for them."

"Let's go guys!" Tai shouted, and everyone Digivoled their Digimon to their most powerful forms, except for Veemon, he and Koji just hid out of sight as they weren't ready. The fight was now on, but Aremikmon didn't seem impressed and just stood there as he was, even with all those Digimon charging straight at him.

Wargreymon went first and unleashed his **_"TERRA FORCE!"_** The force had hit him head on, but surprisingly, Aremikmon leapt and tore right through that blast and bashed into Wargreymon, SMACK!

That's when the adults could see that Aremikmon was created of different body parts of Armor-Digimon. Like _Flamedramon's head._ The mask provided a good heart shield, and the horn made head-to-head attacks super strong.

Wargreymon was already down and changed into poor little Koromon. Some of the other Digimon tried to attack him while in the air, but with six set of wings, _Pegasusmon,_ _Halsemon,_ and _Nefertimon's,_ Aremikmon was much faster than all of them together. Not only did they provide great speed but they produced a vast blast of current which threw all the other Digimon off balance.

"My turn!" yelled Metal-Garurumon, **_"ICE WOLF SPIKE!"_**

Aremikmon touched down on the ground and using super ground speed, courtesy of having two of _Raidramon's legs,_ he zipped through all that firepower and whammed his opponent hard causing him to De-Digivolve. "Tsunomon!" cried Matt.

Four more Digimon tried to tackle him from four different sides, but this isn't work either because Aremikmon had four sets of arms, two _were Digmon's,_ the other two were _Shurimon's. _He grabbed them all and forced them all to bonk heads at once. "I believe that's a strike." he mocked.

He grabbed all the Digimon he had beaten and stuffed into the capsule on his back, since his body was _Submarimon's._ "Hey! Snapped Koji!" you can't take our Digimon away, and he began to run towards Aremikmon as if he was attempting to fight him himself, "KOJI, NO!" screamed Kari.

Aremikmon decided to demonstrate his special attack, with the use of _Magnamon's armor. **"AREMIK… AFTERSHOCK!"**_

Koji stopped dead in his tracks as Aremikmon's armor began to glow and the ground began to shake. "KOJI!" screamed Kari.

A bright flash of light shone, and then… all was quiet. Aremikmon purposely held it back so Koji was only knocked off his feet. "Take heed, small boy." Aremikmon warned him. "The next time anyone dares to face me shall face the consequences!"

Everyone stood where they were, too shocked, and too frightened to move, and Aremikmon flew away, up, up, up into the sky heading back to base with the Digimon in custody.

Their hopes now seemed dashed!


	10. Confusions

**CHAPTER NINE**

Koji wasn't too hurt from his fall, and did his best to be brave, but he felt just like everyone else- hopeless, and lost. Their Digimon had all been captured. Now they wouldn't stand a chance against the Red Ribbon Army.

Worse, that Aremikmon was one powerful and tough cookie. Even all their Digimon together weren't enough, and Ken could finally realize why. He realized that Aremikmon was build in the same method when he made Kimeramon- using various body parts of other Digimon. Even his name… Aremik… _it was Kimera_…spelled backwards.

Sadly, none of that information would help them now. "Looks like Davis finally put us out of action." Matt said, for once, everyone, even Tai and Koji agreed… until a little voice called out from the shrubs. "Ugh! Don't you dare think that!" It was Veemon! Everyone remembered he had been hiding all this time. "And look…" cried Yolei.

Ken couldn't believe his eyes. "Wormon…!" It was him, he was a little weak, but he was there. It turned out that during the fight, Aremikmon punched him and sent him flying into the shrubs where Veemon looked after him. "Veemon figured I should stay out of sight so then Aremikmon would leave without me."

This was incredible. They still would have a chance. With Wormon and Veemon, they still had a shot to make Imperaldramon, but they all realized they would have to act fast. Sora pointed out, "Aremikmon's bound to come back when he finds out that he missed you two."

"She's right…" Koji said. "There's no time to break now. We gotta' get moving."

Wormon didn't feel so bad, and he was ready to train. They had to get strong enough to make the Digivolution work, and fast…

…

…Because at that very moment, Aremikmon had in fact realized that he had left Wormon and Veemon behind. Davis, however, wasn't upset. He had seen Aremikmon in action and knew what he was capable of. "Take a rest period, and then go and capture the remaining Digimon." Musuko ordered him. Aremikmon obeyed his master, and went off to recharge his strength.

The other captive Digimon were all placed in suspended animation in tubes of water where they wouldn't be any trouble. Sadly, however, it turned out that repairs for the satellites would take even long than expected. So the army was still immobilized.

Davis, however, didn't seem too concerned with that now. Mostly because Aremikmon was pretty much all they needed now, but also… he was deep in thought about Veemon and how he abandoned him all those years ago.

_"Davish, I never thought I would shay this about you, but… YOU'RE A SHTUBBORN, SHPOILED BRAT!"_

Those words kept playing in his head over and over again making his head ach worse, but more strangely, he was beginning to feel certain emotions that he hadn't felt in years. Remorse…? Passion…? Care…?

Why was he feeling all this things? He was Commander Red, not Davis Motomiya. He quickly shrugged it off and concentrated plans to attack the Earth once repairs were finished. Still, he wished these little episodes would stop. It was like _there was someone else inside his head making him think like this…!_

…

While the training continued Koji began to feel a little worried about something. When Kari asked him what was wrong he answered, "I was just thinking- Even if we do get up there, it means we'll be fighting off everyone including dad."

Obviously, Koji was still getting used to the facts that Davis was his real father, but their sworn enemy all at the same time and a former friend of Kari and the others. All Koji ever wanted to have a full family, even if both his parents were married. "How can I learn to love someone who's been causing nothing but trouble for everyone?"

Kari knew how her son felt. She always still considered Davis a friend, and that he was just acting insane, but that didn't change the fact that he was the enemy and they would soon have to fight him and make him answer for all that he had done, but deep down she really hoped they could help him. Make him realize the error of his ways and help him get his life back together. No more of this misery, and anger.

Veemon explained to Koji that he felt the same to. As much as he enjoyed hanging with Koji and the old gang again, he was still Davis' Digimon, and he did want the old Davis back and catch up on all they had lost over that silly fight they had years ago.

"We'll all do what we can." He said, "But right now we should focus on what we should be doing right now."

Koji knew he was right, so training resumed. It was long before Veemon finally Digivolved in Ex-Veemon for the first time in years. "How do you feel?" Koji asked. Ex-Veemon clenched his fists and flexed his muscles. "I feel totally energized."

…

Meanwhile, the satellites were now fully operational, which put the Red Ribbon Army back in action. It was time for Aremikmon to return to Earth and finish what he started. Davis ordered all the originals of the soldiers to return to base, still overconfident of Aremikmon's success, he was planning to prepare an ultimate victory celebration of the final failure of his former friends.

Aremikmon was already on his way, and this time he wouldn't leave until he got what wanted. If they gave him any trouble he was ordered to destroy them. _"Why would the commander insist I destroy a Digimon that formerly belonged to him?"_ Aremikmon wondered. _"Oh, well… at least I, too, get what I desire."_

…

At base, Davis was taking a rest in his quarters, but he was finding it difficult to sleep. He, himself, was still pondering over why he ordered Aremikmon to kill when all this time he wanted no bloodshed, but also... another voice in his head was telling me. _"Destroy them. They must die!"_ Davis would find that he was actually arguing with his own self, but why…? What was causing it?


	11. The return of Imperialdramon

**CHAPTER ****TEN**

This was it…!

Koji stood brave and strong, along with Ken by his side. He never had a tag partner, but then again this was going to be his first most serious battle ever, but the others were close by on the sidelines. "Good luck, son." Kari muttered over and over

"Scared Koji…?" Ken asked. Koji admitted that he had never felt so scared in his life. "It's okay… so am I." Ken replied.

Mimi looked up at the sky, "Look…!"

There was Aremikmon coming straight at him. He touched down in the field and stared Ken and Koji down. A seemingly long silence passed until Aremikmon spoke, "So, you anticipated that I would return, did you?"

Koji took one step forward. "You bet we did, and in a way we're glad you returned. So now we can teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

Aremikmon didn't seem fazed by that statement. "Save your threats for the schoolyard, small boy." he snuffed. "All the other Digimon were powerless against me, and they got what they deserved… which brings me to the reason I came here- Where are the two Digimon that I had left behind?"

Ken and Koji grinned at one another, and they both called upon their Digimon, who came swooping down from the sky, _"Paildramon!"_

Ken was glad to see his old friend again, but he was going to be even gladder when he and Koji showed off their little surprise.

Aremikmon was still not impressed. "Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! So you've trained them to DNA-Digivolve. Admirable, but you are wasting your time. I can beat him with three arms tied behind my back."

Koji and Ken grinned again. "Don't be so sure." Ken said. "Yeah- Who said you were going to be battling Paildramon?" added Koji. "What…?" hissed Aremikmon.

Ken and Koji both closed their eyes, and concentrated hard. Ken remembered this feeling long ago when it first happened. Davis was his best friend, and the greatest guy he ever met, who taught him to face his fears and become the great person he was today… and all that could still be found within the heart of his son!

…

Davis and the other soldiers were watching from the man control ops, and Davis couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was finally starting to make sense to him, but he still couldn't believe- _"That boy is _my son_… **with Kari?"**_

…

A bight flash of light emitted form Ken, From Koji, and from Paildramon… AND IT HAPPENED!

_"PAILDRAMON… MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO…" _

**_"…IMPERALDRAMON- FIGHTER-MODE!"_**

It worked… Impirealdramon was here, _"And ready to kick your can!"_ he shouted.

Aremikmon just laugh at him again, and shrugged off their threat. "Three seconds…! That's how long you have left to live." Then he leapt towards his foe roaring like a lion and made four powerful fists… then he lunged… but Impirealdramon simply moved to the side swiftly, _"Excuse me…!"_ and kicked him hard in the stomach, WHAAM… sending him skidding back a few yards.

_"Three seconds and counting- I'm still here."_

Aremikmon got back up, but he couldn't understand it. "I've faced Mega levels before, yet you seem different than all others." Then suddenly he was told and realized that there was a difference between ordinary Mega levels and those that were created from DNA-Digimon. Just as Aremikmon gained power for his various body parts, so did Impirealdramon.

Aremikmon could now see this. He was actually impressed. "But don't think for even one moment that your victory is assured."

Impirealdramon stood ready for more. _"Fight…!"_

"I don't fight, I annihilate!"

The fight was on, and you hadn't seen such a fiercer battle in a long time. Impirealdramon at least had a chance, but he too got his fare share of attacks and receives, but so did Aremikmon. The two actually seemed equal in strength.

This impressed everyone, including the army as they watched the fight. Their power analyzers were going crazy. Davis almost felt his own powers were going crazy just by watching this intense fight, but he still had his confidence, so did Musuko. "Crush them my creation!" the young boy kept on saying.

…

Aremikmon aimed all four of his fists for a mighty blow, but Impirealdramon managed to slip round and grab all four arms and held them together. Next, he picked Aremikmon up and whirled him round and around like a hammer throw, _"Have a nice flight." _And threw him far, far slamming him into a wall- CRASH! "D-URGH…!"

Impirealdramon touched down as the dust settled. Aremikmon was already looking pretty beaten, but not ready to give up. "I cannot believe this!" he growled. "You've matched my strength and stamina, and you still haven't budged?"

Impirealdramon couldn't help but tease him, _"If you want to give up, just say so and I'll let you go."_

Aremikmon's head throbbed in anger and he stood fiercely. "You dare to question my greatness? Ha! Well then… taste my strongest power!"

Impirealdramon stood holding his arms across his chest. _"Bring it on! I'm ready for you." _

**_"AREMIK AFTERSHOCK!"_**

"EVERYBODY, DOWN…!" shouted Ken as the energy BURST from Aremikmon's armor full-force. Impirealdramon stood where he was and took the hit head on. _"__MMM__… AAAHHH…!"_

The force was so strong the ground was trembling. Everyone felt like they were paint cans in the shaker at the hardware store. Aremikmon kept it up as long as he could, until he finally settled down. He was all puffed out, but much to his horror, "Ah…?"

Impirealdramon's hands whole body was steaming, but he was still standing! "It… It's impossible!" Aremikmon whimpered. "No one should ever survive such an attack!"

Impirealdramon put down his arms. _"Except me…"_

Aremikmon had tried everything he had, but nothing he did was working. Still, he wasn't going to stand for this humiliation. The army was counting on him. "Grr! But there is still one way out…!"

Aremikmon reached behind him and pulled out a grenade-like object, but not just any kind. Izzy gasped, "That's a _Digi-Boomer Bomb!" _A recent weapon developed in the Digital world that could easily destroy certain Digimon, but it was fatal to humans too. Just one of those things had the power of one tenth of an atomic blast.

Aremikmon pulled the pin, "Take this!" and he pitched the bomb super hard. "So long, FOOLS!" he roared as he began to fly away to safety, but as the bomb flew closer and got ready to blow, Impirealdramon caught it and pitched it back hard. _"Head's up!" _he shouted.

Aremikmon heard him and peered round him just in time to see the bomb fly straight through the dome on his back and get lodged inside of him. "Huh…? Mmm… uh… Ah…!"

KAPOW! _"B-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH…!"_ the bomb exploded causing a bright flash of light and shockwaves that almost knocked every tree in the park over.

…

The radiation and surge was so powerful, that all the control panels in the main ops burnt out and sparked. "We've lost all contact, Commander. All visual, all communications have ceased." cried a soldier.

Davis and Musuko got up after falling out of their seats. Sadly, no one knew what happened though. They had lost contact long before the ruptures occurred. Msusuko and Davis however just assumed Aremikmon had won, who else could have delivered such a powerful finishing blow.

…

All was quiet, and Aremikmon was nowhere to be found. The others all cheered for joy, but no one cheered like Koji did. "That was awesome!" he cried, "My first ever real victory."

Kari couldn't be more proud of her son. Still, the celebration did not last long. Izzy received a phone-call from his lab that all the items, weapons, and things he had requested were ready. All tested and all checked out clean.

With their weapons ready and Impirealdramon still feeling perfectly fine. This was it. Next stop: Red Ribbon Army headquarters… on the Moon!


	12. To the Moon

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Back on Earth… everyone felt sorry for Veemon, after hearing of the way Davis kicked him out.

Plus he too wanted the old Davis back. Caring, and a hero, not some crazed Commander bent on world Domination with couples.

Sadly, the Rockets at NASA had just been cleared away off the towers, but it would still be about five years before even one of them was ready for a test!

Davis certainly knew what he was doing when he destroyed them all so no one could follow him to the moon.

Even the General at NASA was losing his patience, he wanted that crazy man in custody so much he even wanted to launch a missile.

It was a good thing Matt was on the phone at the time to stop him, not only were the kids still up there but…

"_Are you suggesting that we Blow up the Moon?"_

So the attack was canceled.

Suddenly, Tai had an Idea, "DNA-Dgivolving!" Everyone looked confused "Remember when there were Control-Spires everywhere?"

Everyone remembered, Paildramon Mega-Digivolved to Imperaldramon, and carried them through Space.

Which meant he could eve take them to the Moon if he was there now… Problem solved.

"Not quite it isn't." said Veemon, "You all forget… I have to Digivolve into Ex-Veemon before I can DNA-Digivolve."

"That's right!" said Izzy, "And it means you need the power of the Blue Digivice to Digivolve to Champion!"

"The only problem is… It's mixed with Davis' Digital DNA!" added Matt, "Which means, we have to have someone with Same DNA as Davis!"

This was not going to be an easy task at all. For even Tai's Digital DNA wasn't the same as Davis.

All of a sudden, Sora saw something big coming down from the sky at an incredible speed.

"LOOK OUT!" she cried, and everyone evaded out of the path of what seemed to be a Digimon.

This Digimon seemed strange to them, even the Digimon Analyzer couldn't help them out.

"Well, hello there." He said in a soft tone. "My name is Aremikmon!"

"Hey… did you ever take flying lessons!" snapped Matt, "You almost hit us down here!"

"That was the general idea… I'm a Hitmon!" said Aremikmon, "So you are the Digi destined whom I seek!"

Why did you come to see us?" asked TK, "Especially seeing as how we've never even met before."

"I've been created by the Red Ribbon Army to take care of some business with you all!" he answered.

"_RED RIBBION!"_

"Yes… you all seem to have become an obstacle in preventing them from conquering the world!"

"GRRR…won't Davis ever give up!"

They made all their Digimon Digivolve to their highest levels, Excluding Veemon, and the battle began!

Zudomon and Lilymon went first.

The **_"FLOWER-CANNON"_** didn't work on Flamdramon's mask, and he leaped away from **_"HAMMER-CRUSH!"_** using Raidramon's legs.

He was able to catch up the Flying Digimon quickly with Pegasusmon, Nefirtimon, and Halsemon's wings!

Angewomon, Garudamon, Garudamon, Mega-Kabuterimon, and Magna-Angemon, and Stingmon.

They attacked from all sides, but he repelled each of them with the arms of Digmon, and Shurimon.

Wargreymon and Metal-Garurumon Attacked, but with Submarimon's body, and Magnamon's Armour, Aremikmon wasn't even scratched!

Even the DNA-Digimon Shilphymon, and Shokuumon didn't stand a chance against him.

"You are the famous Digi destined? What a Joke!" laughed Aremikmon, "Now it's my turn!"

He stiffened his body, and stretched out his arms… **_"MAGNA-BEAM!"_**

All the rays if Golden light normally healed a Digimon, but these rays caused them all to De-Digivolve into their rookie forums.

Even the Digi destined themselves were hit hard by the blast. What Aremikmon didn't notice, was Stingmon, had fallen into a pile of rubble, out of sight.

"As the Victor of this battle…" said Aremikmon, "I know claim my prize… YOUR DIGIMON!"

He extended his Shurimon arms and one by one, grabbed each of the weakened Digimon and tossed them into the cockpit on his back.

"What…are you going… to do to them?" asked a very weary Tai.

"I am taking the back to Headquarters on the Moon, where they shall remain safe in captivity while army takes over the world."

"You…can't… do this!" snapped TK, "Yeah…Aremikmon…we won't let you!" added Kari.

"Pretty big words from such weaklings as yourselves!" laughed Aremikmon. "So long Suckers!"

With that he closed the cab on his back, and blasted off towards the sky with the Digimon, leaving their owners in lament over their loss.

First they lost their Children, and now they lost their Digimon too. Now, all hope really did seem lost.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of aircraft coming towards them, and they could tell it wasn't the paramedics.

It was the Red Ribbon Army alright!

They must have been summoned to do away with the rest of the damage Aremikmon left behind.

The jest landed, and out came the Real Koji/ Captain Magenta, he and his clones examined the fallen Digi destined.

"Alright Men, listen up!" he said firmly, "Do as you want with them, but the Commander wants them alive!"

"Yes Sir!" shouted the clones.

They ordered their swat of Angewomon to pick up Each adult and bring them into the ships.

But Before they got even close. Stingmon emerged from the rubble, and defended them.

"What's this!" snapped Captain Magenta, "Aremikmon said he had gotten them all!"

They would've had stayed and battled, but if they had, Stingmon would have a chance to destroy all their ships, and stop them from retreating.

"Hold it right there!" snapped Stingmon as he grabbed onto Koji, "You're not going anywhere!"

The clones looked back from the skies. "CAPTAIN!" they shouted. "Just go, Men. Don't worry about me!" cried Koji.

The clones retreated, and Koji was left to face Stingmon alone. "I hate to do this to you Koji…" said Stingmon.

He raised his huge hand, and clonked the poor boy in head knocking him unconscious.

"What a mess!" he said as looked at the others who were still out cold. "I'd better get these guys to the hospital!"

Meanwhile Back at Red Ribbon headquarters, Davis was enraged.

Not only had they lost a Soldier, but Aremikmon was reckless enough to leave a Digimon behind.

"That's impossible!" said Aremikmon, "I know I gathered them all up!" he checked the prisoners on the screen.

Agummon…Tentomon… Biyomon… Gabbumon… Palemon… Pattamon… Gommamon… Gatomon… Hawkmon… Armadillamon…

"WHAT… There's one missing!" snapped Aremikmon, "It's that pesky insect Stingmon! He must've slipped out of sight while I was oof guard!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" snapped Davis, "Get back down there, finish the Job, and bring back Captain Magenta!"

Aremikmon just snarled at Davis, "I am not officially one of your soldiers! You can't order me around!"

Davis realized he was right, "He wasn't a soldier, and he needed him, or he'd be beaten for sure.

Davis made Aremikmon a Deal. "You eat half of the food we have for you now, and you'll get twice as much when you return!"

"If… and only if you have succeeded!"

"Very well!" said Aremikmon, "What's fair, is fair!" and with that, he zoomed off to the pantry where his food awaited him.

Davis couldn't believe all this. "The things I have to do to run an empire!" he mumbled under his breath.


	13. Showdown with the Red Ribbon Army:Part1

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The systems were already back online, though still needed more time to make repairs complete, the army had detected an object approaching the Moon. Davis assumed it to be Aremikmon returning from his mission. What nobody realized was Aremikmon was defeated recently by the Digi-Destined and Koji, and it was they who were being tracked.

In fact, Impirealdramon was now closing in on the Moon and bound for the dark side where Davis' massive headquarters was located. With the Digi-Destined and a newly able Koji onboard, they were planning to storm the entire place and put an end to the reign of terror that has been held over the Earth.

And so… the stage was set for everyone's greatest adventure yet. They were now entering enemy territory and heading straight into the lion's den. It was time… for a showdown with the Red Ribbon Army!

…

Izzy made some calculations, and it wouldn't be long now before they reached the lunar horizon. Then they'd be on the far side of the Moon from Earth and entering the Army's sights. _"Don't worry. They won't hit me."_ Impirealdramon said, _"Just make sure you all hang on tight in there."_

Everyone looked around, inside. Hang on to what? There was nothing in the cockpit but the view-screen. "Something tells me we didn't come prepared for this." Sora whimpered.

Nevertheless they continued on.

…

Meanwhile, at the base… The blip on the screen was still too far to get a visual, yet the army was still convinced it was Aremikmon. Davis had ordered for the missile defenses to all be deactivated. "It's all taken care of, Commander." said Captain Yellow.

Davis nodded, and then asked if the celebration feast for Aremikmon was all ready. Musuko was proud to tell his father, "We have only to wait for his arrival."

Davis sniggered softly. _"Finally… no more interference from those pests..."_

…

A unit was dispatched. One of Tommy's clones, Tommy-656, he was out in a jet and told to escort Aremikmon back to base. He looked on ahead, and could see something. He relayed to base, "I have a visual. I'm going to get in closer"

_"Copy that."_

Six-Five-Six steered his jet away and over, but suddenly something didn't seem quite right. "What's that?" he wondered. That wasn't Aremikmon. It looked like...

_"Surprise-Surprise!" _Impirealdramon called out. Six-Five-Six gasped, "No… it can't be _them!"_

TK looked on ahead from the cockpit at the soldier. "It's not Tommy it's just a clone. Get him!" then he realized it was on Ken or Koji's word. "Sorry… I'm getting carried away again."

The others didn't mind, so the chase was on. The Tommy-clone tried to fight back and alert base, when, _"Coming through…" _Impirealdramon ran clear at that jet, "WAAAHHH…!" KAPOW! And destroyed it like that and kept on going.

…

At the base, the Angemon at the console tried to resume contact. "T-656, I didn't get that last message. T-656, come in!"

_"What's wrong?"_ Davis asked.

The Angemon kept trying but, "I think our unit has been intercepted, sir."

Musuko and Davis gazed at each other in concern, and then Captain Yellow gazed at her screens, "GAAAHH…! I have some bad news, Commander!" she cried.

_"What is it now?"_ Davis asked irritably. He soon got his answer as the big screen flickered and showed images of Impirealdramon coming right for them, and a smaller box showing the team inside his cockpit.

Davis and Musuko bolted out of their seats and gasped hard. _"NO…!"_ Davis shouted. _"It can't be! What are those punks doing here?"_

It was hard for anyone to believe, but it was now obvious that they had defeated Aremikmon. Musuko was quivering with rage, "They… destroyed my… CREATION?"

Davis furiously pounded the railings in front of him. He wasn't going to go down, not without a fight. _"TURN THE DEFENSE SYSTEMS BACK ON… __AND__ CALL OUT THE ENTIRE ARMY! WE'RE GONNA NEED EVERY SOLDIER WE'VE __GOT__!"_

"Yes Sir!" snapped Captain Yellow. "You heard him- Get the missile defenses online!"

With the systems back online, _"Okay you guys… come and get some!"_ Davis growled. _"GRRR…! Let's blow them into space dust!"_

…

Impirealdramon passed the boundary line; _"Uh…?" _he looked out ahead and saw heavy artillery and machine guns rising from the lunar-surface. _"Uh oh…!"_

The machine began to fire flares and shots all over the place, forcing Impirealdramon to take evasive action. Everyone inside just hit the floor to try and keep steady. "I think I'm going to be sick!" cried Joe. "Try to hang on…!" cried Tai.

Impirealdramon swooped and dived, twisted and turned anything to avoid those shots. Things didn't get any better because now there were missiles coming at him too. _"I'm going to go faster. Everyone, hang on!"_

Everyone felt like clothes the in the rinse-cycle. Soon Impirealdramon stopped rocking around. _"Hey, guys… look!"_

There it was just below. The dome containing Red Ribbon Army headquarters, and it looked like the cavalry was coming. Jets and flying Digimon who could survive in space. _"You guys get your helmets on. We're goin' in!"_

Heeding his advice. Everyone donned their helmets and grabbed all their weapons. "Let's do this!" Koji said bravely as he cocked his gun.

Impirealdramon tore through all those enemies, even destroyed many of them and made his way for the dome and the city.

…

Davis was outraged more than ever. His missiles and his interceptors were totally useless. What was the point of having any if they couldn't even hit one lousy target? _"Listen…!" _he shouted, _"Whatever happens make sure they stay outside of the base!"_

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Sir." cried an Angewomon.

_"What…?"_

"They're already in sector-twelve!"

Davis couldn't believe this!

**_To Be Continued..._**


	14. Showdown with the Red Ribbon Army:Part2

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Don't own the rights to SECRET AGENT MAN... but it's perfect for this type of fight**_

_**...**_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Davis was so boiling with rage; you think he'd burn though his uniform. _"SOUND THE ALARM!"_ he screamed as loud as he could. _"SEND EVERY SOILDIER WE HAVE AFTER THEM! GO! GO…!"_

"Yes, sir!"

…

The alarms were wailing. Red lights were flashed all over. The soldiers and the Digimon rushed in groups as Joanne's voice rang out of the intercom.

_"Attention all personal! We have a code-red in sector-twelve. Find and destroy the intruders. I repeat- Code-Red in sector-twelve. Find and destroy the intruders. SEARCH __AND__ DESTROY! SEARCH __AND__ DESTROY!"_

KAPOW! A big explosion crumpled a wall, and Koji was the first one to leap through the dust and began to fire his weapon. "D'Agh!" He killed a clone on his first shot. Then all the other s came in and joined in. "FIGHT BACK…!" shouted Koji.

_There's a man who leads a life of danger  
__To everyone he meets he stays a stranger  
__With every move he makes another chance he takes  
__Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

Soldiers and Digimon were everywhere. Impirealdramon would deal with the Digimon while they dealt with the soldiers. Shooting at the clones, effectively destroying them. Matt even threw a grenade up on the rooftops. BOOM! **_(Wilhelm's Scream)_** Soldiers fell off and down.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
__They've given you a number and taken away your name_

"Let's split up! We'll cover more ground!" Tai suggested and everyone called _"BREAK…!"_ and they split up in groups of two.

TK and Matt ran down a street. "For a big place, the streets sure are empty." Matt said, but he spoke too soon when he and TK turned a corner and ran into firing squad, lead by the real General Blue, Tai's son!

_Beware of pretty faces that you find  
__A pretty face can hide an evil mind  
__Ah, be careful what you say  
__Or you'll give yourself away  
__Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

Takato was stunned and knocked out allowing Imperaldramon to pick him up and store him in his cockpit while Matt and TK had their time with the clones. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" TK shouted.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
__They've given you a number and taken away your name_

It was still easy to identify which ones were clones and which ones weren't. All the originals wore capes, sashes and shades, and original Digimon all had sashes. Besides… their shots killed the clones and only stunned the originals.

**_- Lead guitar -_**

Impirealdramon took to the air and battled all the Digimon and flying squads he could. _"You want a piece of me…?"_ he growled as he punched and kicked all the enemies out of his way. He even caused a clone to crash her ship right into a tower. "YAAAH…!" KAPOW!

Then, a whole line of Digimon clones were flying right towards him. **_"_****_POS_****_… I… TRON… LASER!"_**

POW! The blast was so intense that it blasted right through all those Digimon, destroying them, and slamming into the main ops causing it to rumble and quiver, which made Davis and his crew inside stumble and fall all over as sparks and small explosions erupted. _"What's happening?"_ cried Davis.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
__They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" _Impirealdramon cheered. Sora and Mimi saw what he did and slapped each other a high five before dashing down the street, only to be spotted by the real Jordan, Mimi's son. "Over here, men!" He shouted to his troops and they opened fire.

The battle was far form over!

_Swingin' on the __Riviera__ one day  
__And then layin' in the __Bombay__ alley next day  
__Oh no, you let the wrong word slip  
__While kissing persuasive lips  
__The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

The base itself was starting to become damaged. Holes were blown in walls… shattered glass scattered all over the place… even fallen vehicles and the scattered remains of dead clones lay about.

"They seem to all be heading for palace number-eight, sir." said an Angewomon.

Davis knew it all along. They were trying to locate their captive Digimon, and they already seemed to have searched everywhere else. _"Come, Musuko. We have to get there first."_

Musuko obeyed, and Davis warned the crew to prepare for Plan-XXX. This was a plan that all the soldiers had been briefed on and were willing to go along with if it meant crushing their enemies.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
__They've given you a number and taken away your name_

As Davis and Musuko ran through their secret passages, Musuko began to realize just how strong those pests were out there. "Father… do you still think we can crush them without Plan-XXX?" he asked.

Davis hoped not, but for now the battle would continue. Fight all they anted, _"They're still no match for the entire Red Ribbon Army!"_

_Secret agent man_

…

The gang all met up around palace number-eight. They had all apprehended all the originals and now had them safely onboard, yet unconscious, within Impirealdramon's cockpit. This tower now had to be where they knew Davis was keeping all their own Digimon. "Let's go…!" snapped Tai.

They're only choice was to climb to the top of the tower by entering it and battling their way through all those soldiers still standing. Impirealdramon stayed outside to do more battle with the air-squads, while up on the top-floor, Davis couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"What is going on here?" _he growled. _"First they manage to sneak in undetected, and now they're tearing through my army like they were paper-cutouts!"_

Musuko warned his father that more than seventy percent of all their soldiers had been wiped out, and the team was still on their way up. Davis had no other choice, Plan-XXX would have to be put into effect.

…

All the soldiers were easily overpowered, and a good thing there weren't any more coming because the team was running low on ammo, but finally they reached the top floor, and there he was sitting in the dark, snickering at them. _"So… we meet again. Hmm, mm, mm…!"_

"Davis…!" sneered TK.

Davis angrily stood, _"My name is Commander Red."_

"Davis, please… don't do this." Kari nearly begged. "Let us help you."

"And where are our Digimon?" Cody demanded to know.

Davis motioned behind him and the whole room lit up showing all their Digimon, asleep in containers of liquid. _"What are you going to do now…?"_ Davis mocked at them.

Koji stepped forward. "Look, Dad… I don't know what's up with you, but don't be a fool. You've failed. We have you outnumbered and your army can't help you now."

Davis only snickered some more. _"You may be my son… and you may be right about those things… but you seem to have forgotten one tiny little detail."_ Suddenly, his eyes began to glow, and everyone felt themselves being grabbed by the air around them.

"Oh… no…!" Tai groaned.

"Uhn… we forgot… He still has those powers!" added Matt.

Davis sniggered, and then waved his hand hard sending everyone crashing into the wall. Tai, Matt, and TK managed to get up just in time to see Davis running towards a large switch on the wall and he pounded it hard.

The whole base began to rumble as the alarm sounded and a one-minute countdown began to tick as auto-voice called out. **_"Warning! Warning! Self Destruct System… activated! Evacuate immediately!"_**

_1:00__… 59… 58… 57…_

Tai, Matt, and TK shot at Davis with their small guns hoping to stun him, but Davis had already dashed through a secret panel in the wall and was gone. The Digimon in the containers were also sucked up through the ceiling and were gone too.

_46… 45… 44… 43…_

The rumbling was getting worse, and the buildings were starting to breakup. "Let's get out of here!" cried Ken. "This place is going to blow!" shrieked Yolei.

Davis and Musuko, with the captive Digimon still in the possession, make a quick take off in their U.F.O, and escaped to safety as small explosions began to rupture from the base, and the dome was starting to crack as the buildings fell over.

**_"Warning! Warning! Self-Destruct System… activated! Evacuate immediately!"_**

_32… 31… 30… 29…_

Impirealdramon burst through the ceiling and ushered everyone to get inside quick. _"We… are… out of here!"_

**_"Warning! Warning! Self-Destruct Imminent!"_**

All the clones left of the base knew there was no escape now, and many for them were saluting bravely, prepared to accept their downfall.

_…02…01… ZERO!_

The entire area went up like a bomb illuminating the dark side of the Moon. The base was nowhere to where to be found. It was really gone. _"Oh, the humanity…!"_


	15. The ultimatum

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Despite the fact that home base had been destroyed, there was still a small portion of the Army left theorizing the romance out of people's lives.

…

It was late at night in Japan when Impirealdramon made it back to town. Jun was overjoyed that everyone made it back and got the kids, but they were immediately rushed to the hospital for medical attention. Jun and Joe examined all the kids and their Digimon, whom were now back in their normal forms.

They were just exhausted, not hurt. Also… they were back to normal. Now that they were far away from Davis and the Moon all together, the hypnosis that controlled them before wouldn't be in effect anymore and they'd have no memory of what happened.

Jun, however, was most surprised to hear that the gang and her nephew _did_ attack the Red Ribbon Army, and put them almost completely out of action. There was the good news. The bad news was that Davis was still out there and he still had the grownup's Digimon with him. What was to stop him from using them and making a whole new army?

"Do you suppose this nightmare will ever end?" Sora asked. Then she noticed Matt was deep in thought. "Matt…?"

Matt snapped out of his chain of thought and finally realized something about Davis. "What do you mean _he's not responsible?"_ asked TK.

Matt remembered an old director at NASA he once knew during his first years of training for the space-program there. His name was Commander Red. He was also known for his invention of a clone-machine which could replicate any original person. The problem was he started to get these crazy ideas to create armies of children to serve the country. Soldiers… kamikaze-pilots… hit-men… and no one would ever suspect a child for being super-powerful, and with the aid of his machine and technology he could genetically design the clones to think tough and act like soldiers.

His idea was barbaric and ridiculed by the superiors, he was ordered to shut down his operation but Red wouldn't listen. Worse than that, he actually began to sneak children off the streets just to borrow them for a while and make his clone soldiers.

He was caught, and was arrested. Then he broke out of jail and began to strike back as payback for what the force did with him and his project and dreams. He was executed, and every little bit and piece of his project was destroyed and shutdown, ending his reign.

…

That was a frightening story. Even Koji realized the idea of a child army was ludicrous. "But what about my Dad?" he asked. "Why is he suddenly acting like this guy, Red?"

That was one thing Matt didn't know. No one knew why that was, or even how Davis got those powers he had, but what they did know was… they couldn't give up now. They had to keep trying. They had to save Davis. "How do we do that?" asked Wormon. "We don't even know where he's gone."

Suddenly, the lights in the hospital began to flicker, and the ground began to quake softly. "I think you shpoke too shoon." said Veemon. Outside the sky grew dark with clouds, and all power within the area went out, luckily the hospital had an emergency generator… but all this could only be caused by one thing…

Sure enough, Davis' U.F.O slowly descended thought he clouds and hovered a few hundred feet in the air above the town over the hospital. Davis then popped up out of thin air and was levitating directly under the ship in midair. His arms were folded and his cape was fluttering in the wind.

He knew the others were down there and using his powers to amplify his voice, he spoke loud and clear. He commended them for eluding his fleet and destroying almost his entire army, _"Nevertheless, I still hold all the aces now, and you now have a choice. Either you hand over the children and their Digimon back to me, or you can say farewell to your own Digimon."_

What kind of an ultimatum was that? Davis would get what he wanted either way.

_"I'll be back in three hours…"_ replied Davis. _"You must give me your decision then, or it's bye-bye to your Digimon anyway. The choice is all up to you now." _He laughed and laughed hysterically as he vanished and his ship took off into the sky.

"Oh, no!" cried Mimi. "What are we going to do now?"

Just three hours to make up their minds, but whichever way they went it wouldn't be pretty.

…

Davis' ship remained in orbit outside the Earth where it was safe. Aboard it, it was pretty eerie place, and like the typical look for a spacecraft- Solid slick floors, spikes and platforms. There even solid columns, some were actually floating in mid are, and not because of the weightlessness, but rather Davis' powers.

_"It won't be long now, Musuko." _Davis said.

Musuko was looking forward to it, "But I don't understand." he admitted, "Why didn't we just force them to make the choice then instead of giving them time to think it over?"

Davis explained he knew those fools, and they weren't going to hand over their children. No, he could tell what they were going to try… even that little brat, Koji.

…

The news was going all over the radio and TV as reports of the U.F.O were scaring people half to death, but nothing was ever more scary or risky than what the others had planned. With only thirty minutes before Davis would return, they had formulated a plan.

"There's other choice." said Tai. "We have to confront Davis and force him into a final showdown."

The others agreed to it. Kari even wanted Koji to come because she had a feeling he would be a big help just as he was on the Moon. "Thanks, Mom..." Koji smirked. "I just know we can help my dad… we've got to."

Kari pecked her son on the cheek. "That's my brave boy."

Jun would have to stay behind and look after the kids who were still unconscious, but Joe couldn't stay to look after the Digimon. He was needed most where they were going. "They'll be fine. All they need is rest." he told Jun.

Jun promised on her medical licence and her life she'd watch over them all. Tai approached his wife and hugged her warmly. "Don't worry, honey… we'll do all we can for Davis."

Jun said nothing. She just prayed that Tai was telling the truth. It made her feel bad that she wasn't a Digi-Destined like him.

…

Ken and Koji made Wormon and Veemon become Impirealdramon. Then everyone met outside in the parking lot. Izzy checked his watch. "Ten more seconds." he said. "Five... Four… Three… Two…. One…!"

The sky went dark. The ground quivered. The power went out. "Here it comes…" cried Koji. The U.F.O descended from the clouds. Davis' evil laugh echoed all over the block, even though he was nowhere to be seen. _"Well, well…!"_ he sniggered. _"Right on time… Have you made your decision then…?"_

Tai yelled up at the ship. "You want our kids and their Digimon? You'll have to fight us for them."

Suddenly, everyone was bathed in tubes of light and brought up and inside the ship. _"What's happening?"_ cried Impirealdramon.

"Where are we going…?" shrieked Kari.

Jun saw everything. There was nothing she could do now, especially once the ship headed back out into space where she really couldn't help them.


	16. Fight to the Finish: Part 1

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Everyone had passed out briefly from the effects of the transport-beam. Thy found themselves on the solid floor of the ship and could hear the sounds of footsteps coming from across the floor.

Everyone got to their feet and saw Davis standing a few feet away and glaring at them all. _"Hmm, mm, mm, mm, mm…!"_

Matt was the first to speak. "All right Red… I know it's you in there."

Davis chuckled. _"So you've finally learned the truth, Ishida. Yes I have been reborn in this youth's body."_

The others couldn't believe this, and Red decided to explain how this happened…

The machine that he used to make clones out of, _which was kept there on the ship as well, _To make clones think more like what he wanted them to be, he had recorded his own brain-patterns and thought waves onto a track that would transfer to the brainwaves of the clones, or if the machine was set, the original who entered the machine.

This explained everything. Red was executed, but he had one secret team out there somewhere. When Davis ran away, he was desperate for a child, and cloned himself to make Musuko, but the machine was set for the original to accept the brain-patterns. That's why Davis was acting like such a creep.

"You've been using Davis all this time?" growled Kari. "How could you?"

_"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! A weak human, but I would have settled for anyone. It pays to be back. Soon my empire will be restored, and I shall rule the most foulest, but greatest force to be reckoned with… but first… I'm going to be rid of you pests once and for all! "_

If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get. "Impirealdramon, you ready?" asked Ken.

Impirealdramon pounded his fist into his hand. _"I was born ready."_ he stepped forward and ushered everyone to stay behind him. _"I'm ready if you are."_

Davis just stood where he was, and motioned for Impirealdramon to make the first move. _"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."_

Impirealdramon powered up and fired his strongest, **_"POSITRON LASER…!"_**

Davis just whipped his arm and his cape. At the same time a black-crystal on a pedestal behind him began to glow. Izzy recognized that crystal anywhere, and just as he knew it, Impirealdramon's attack did nothing. _"What's going on?"_ he wondered aloud.

Izzy explained he knew what that crystal was. _"A Digital Kinesis Gem?" _the others all exclaimed. It was another newly discovered artifact obtained form the Digital world. IT… was what was making Davis so powerful, and why the attack didn't work on him… worse… the whole room seemed to wave and weave about as everyone felt very, very heavy. So heavy they fell to the floor and could hardly move.

Yolei and Joe's glasses even cracked a little under the pressure. Davis laughed at them and explained that with that crystal, as long as they were on his ship he couldn't lose. _"If you think my super gravity machine is hard now- let me show you how it works in reverse—HA…!"_

He raised his arm, the crystal glowed, and suddenly everyone felt weightless, and they all banged hard against the floating columns, but they still could hardly move. "Hey, look…!" snapped Tai as he pointed out a window. Everyone looked out the window and saw, "It's the Earth." peeped Sora.

_"Say goodbye to it all."_ Davis mocked at them. _"You'll never set foot on it again. This will be your final scene ever."_

Izzy explained to everyone that only way they would ever get an advantage would be to destroy that crystal. Koji decided to go for it and kicked off of a column like a swimmer. "Koji…!" cried Kari "Koji, wait!"

Koji didn't wait and floated right past Davis towards the crystal, but as he got closer. "WAAAHHHHH…!" he was shocked and pushed back. "No! Koji!" shrieked Kari.

Musuko popped up from behind the large gem. "Foolish boy… A barrier surrounds this entire area. One touch, and you'll suffer the consequences."

Davis nodded, and then reactivated the gravity-machine. Everyone fell to the floor and felt heavier than ever. _"Die, pests! Die!" _Davis growled, and he se the machine to full power. Everyone felt so heavy the floor was crushing under their weight. Yolei and Joe's glasses finally shattered too… but they could still see, just not as clear.

Davis laughed at everyone, _"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! Ah…You're finished!"_

Koji looked ahead and hated what he saw. His mother… her friends… even Impirealdramon… they all were getting hurt under the pressure. He felt his blood raging and boiling within him, and he began to fight with all he had in him. "Uhn…! U-U-U-UGH…!"

Musuko gasped. "Father…!" he cried. Davis turned round, _"Huh…?" _he gasped. Koji was standing on his feet even with the G-Force at maximum capacity. _"How can this be…?"_

Then his head began to ache and he lost focus. This shut down the G-Force and everyone could move again. "Look at Davis…" said TK.

Davis was swaying about holding his head in pain, and the reason was obvious. Koji had his father's spirit and bravery within him. This was striking Davis' inner self and trying to fight off Red. "Let them go!" Davis snarled in his real voice, but then he protested in his evil voice. _"Are you still here…?"_

Davis lost the battle and Red was in control once again. "Leave him alone!" Kari yelled. "Get out of his head!" added her brother.

Davis shook his head. _"Ha! The one called __Davis__ is nothing to me. I am in complete control, and I always shall be."_

He continued to explain that the clone on Earth, the ones that hadn't been destroyed yet, they were still going around and causing trouble. Still not kill people though, but causing trouble nonetheless. Once he finished with the Digi-Destined and Impirealdramon, no one would be left to stop him from creating more clones, building more armies and bringing his vision to life.

_"THE WORLD IS MINE…!"_

**_To Be Continued…_**


	17. Fight to the Finish: Part 2

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

More couples were in danger as the remaining clones on Earth continued to terrorize them and rob them of their goods, and the authorities were still powerless to stop them.

…

While back on Davis' ship, everyone finally found their strength again, with the gravity machine off. _"The world isn't yours yet." _Impirealdramon sneered, _"Not while we're still standing."_

Davis glared at everyone, and was both irritated yet impressed by how much they still wanted to fight. He decided to fight fairly now, to prove he didn't need any unfair advantages. _"Prepare yourselves… I'm going to hit you with everything I've got."_

The others ducked down behind Impirealdramon. Impirealdramon dreaded to fight with Davis' body knowing he was in there, but what other choice did he or anyone else have? He was ready and fired his, **_"POSITRON LASER!"_**

Davis let out a loud roar and summoned up all his powers into one concentrated burst of energy. WHAMM! The two forces met at halfway across… both sides struggling to keep up the force and over power the other.

However, Davis had forgotten about Koji. He could see the dark crystal was still glowing madly. "I've got to shutdown his power-source." He said aloud, but he still couldn't get through the force-field, and Musuko heard him and was blocking the way. "You're not going anywhere." he sneered.

Koji then tried to reason with Musuko, and despite that Musuko was a clone, he wasn't like all the others. He wasn't born with the soul-purpose to fight; he was just following orders of his father. "You can still help us, and make better for yourself."

"No! Stop, I don't believe you!" growled Musuko, but Koji continued to explain about their father's condition. He was just being controlled for some lunatic who wanted power. "My mom says dad would never do that. Do you really want to keep living like this… when there's so more you can be, and that we all can be? Think about it, Musuko!"

Musuko was freaking out over all this. He didn't know rightly what to believe, but he did realize that Koji was right. Maybe he did have a chance to be so much more. All the bad things he had learned came from Red, not Davis himself.

He let Koji pass through the barrier, "Now let's shut this baby down.. Brother."

Koji nodded and the two of them grabbed the crystal and struggled with all they had to try and lift it out.

While Davis turned his power up full, _"So long suckers!", _and his force got so strong it blew Impirealdramon back, back, back and straight into the wall.

"Impirealdramon, No!" cried Ken.

Yolei looked over, "Hey look at the boys!" she cried.

The dark crystal was glowing madly and whirring like crazy, like a warning alarm. Davis turned, _"Ah! They're trashing my power-amplifier." _he growled. "Boys, look out!" shouted Tai.

The boys looked up and saw Davis hovering over them. _"So, you've betrayed me, Musuko? Very well! I'll just eliminate you both!"_

He was about to blast them when he heard someone shout **_"POSITRON LASER!"_**

_"Huh?" _He turned and leapt out of the way just in time and engaged a protective barrier around himself to block Impirealdramon's attack. _"I'll get you yet!"_

With Davis distracted once more, "Boys… pull harder!" Kari called out. "Hurry…!"

Musuko and Koji agreed and summoned up all they had in them and even cried out loud. Finally, they yanked the crystal out of its hold hard! The crystal flew off and shattered on the floor.

Davis' barrier stopped, _"Y'UURAAAAAH…!"_ The laser had hit him and shoved him off hard and fast slamming him into the wall _"YARGH…!"_ His suit was badly damaged, and his helmet mask broke off… and worse…

With the crystal now disengaged all the floating columns in the ship crashed down to the floor, turning the whole ship into a wreck.

…

While on Earth, the clones and their Digimon-

With the power source now destroyed, all the clones were digitized and were all gone-every last one of them, thus saving the world.

…

Back in the wrecked ship…

Everyone still seemed fine. Musuko was still alive since he wasn't like the other clones, and the containers with the adult's Digimon popped up out form the floor and broke open releasing their captives.

The Digimon didn't remember most of what had happened from being in suspended animation for so long, but they were overjoyed to see al their friends and partners again, as for Koji and Musuko, they were huddled around a sore Davis.

"Dad…"

"Father! Are you alright?"

Davis' head was spinning madly. "Ohh… what have I done?" he groaned.

"It's okay, dad…" said Koji. "It's over, we won."

Davis suddenly bolted upright and was speaking with his evil voice again, _"Ha! Think again!"_

The boys backed away, and the others still couldn't believe this. _"You think you may have won, but I still have one last trick up my sleeve."_ replied Davis. _"This ship has been set to self-destruct… taking all of you miserable creatures with it!"_

Flames burst everywhere and the whole ship was suddenly ablaze, trapping everyone in the center. "You fool!" snapped Tai. "Don't you realize you're trapped in here too?"

Davis just laughed and explained that he was still planning to escape, but suddenly he grabbed his head and yelled in pain. "No you don't!" Davis yelled in his normal voice.

Everyone watched in horror as Davis engaged in an argument with himself, when actually he was battling with Red's thoughts in his head. "Guys…!" Davis shouted "Go! Get out of here! Hurry…!"

"Davis!" cried Kari.

_"Don't be a fool!" _snarled Red. _"I own you! You can't order me around!"_

Davis was throwing himself all over trying to get under control. This gave Impirealdramon his chance to round everyone up and get them into the cockpit. _"Come on, we've gotta hurry!"_ he cried.

The flames were getting worse, and the ship was starting to rumble. It would explode in about one minute, and Davis demanded his two sons leave him. "Dad, you can't!" cried Koji.

Even Kari, who hadn't gotten inside yet begged Davis not to, but Davis didn't have a choice. He wouldn't fight off Red much longer. The best option was to blow him up with the ship and end this nightmare finally and forever. "JUST GO!" he shouted. "I CAN'T HOLD HIM OFF MUCH LONGER!"

Impirealdramon, though he too didn't want Davis to go, scooped up Kari and the boys. "No! Father!" cried Musuko.

"DAVIS!" Kari screamed.

"DAD!" sobbed Koji.

They were placed inside Impirealdramon's cockpit and he busted through the windows and out into space leaving Davis behind. _"Goodbye… __Davis__." _He peeped softly.

Inside, the ship was rumbling worse than ever as the flames got closer and hotter. _"You can't do this to me! You can't!"_

"TRY AND… STOP ME…!"

**_KAPOW!_**

The biggest of light anyone had seen. Then it died out, and there was no sign of the ship anywhere. Sora burst into tears, "Davis…!" she wept as she hugged Matt tight.

Yolei and Ken were hurt deeply deep down at the loss of their best friend.

TK and Tai pounded the walls. "That idiot…!" Tai whimpered trying to hold in his sobs. "Why…? Why didn't he let us help him?" TK snarled with his teeth clenched tight.

The Digimon were all very upset too, but now one was as upset as Kari, Koji, and Musuko. It hurt them so much, but one thing was certain… Davis… the one they all loved before and would've learned to love again… he did it to save everyone.

Now, it was time to head home.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I'm sorry I had to do that folks… but I had no other choice._**

**_In addition to destroying Commander Red, Kari married someone else before, which means _****_Davis_****_ can never have here. I won't have any re-marrying._**

**_No… it's either _****_Davis_****_ ends up with Kari… or he dies. That's mandatory._**

**_Besides... we don't really know what happened durring those 25 years... there are lots of possiblites inclduing what I'm about to do._**


	18. Epilouge: In Memory of Davis

**EPILOUGE**

You can bet that upon their return, Jun was devastated to learn of her brother's death. Even though he died to save everyone, she still had lots of tears to shed.

A few days later, they all held a small memorial for Davis and planted a little tree in the park as symbol of their love for a guy they would always remember as their friend, and not a puppet for a deranged war guy.

Musuko was even invited to live with Kari and her family. It would be appropriate since he and Koji and were… pretty much brothers, and Musuko was still fairly mature for his age and quite skilled. He could cook, clean, and help out. So at least he wouldn't be alone, and he would now be in charge of Veemon since he too had his father's spirit within him, and Koji would raise his own Digimon again.

Still, Kari was very upset… more with herself.

Her brother comforted her. "Kari… it wasn't your fault."

Kari sniffed, wiped away her tears, but she didn't feel like it wasn't her fault. "I can't help but think years back… to when we had that fight." she sobbed. She still remembered when she announced her marriage to her late husband and how Davis became distant with everyone because he felt upset and angry. This prompted him to runaway, and that was what started all this.

Tai knew that was true, but he told his sister she had to face up to things. "Would you rather Davis still be alive and having him ignore us, and living each day in anger and hurt?"

Kari shook her head, but she still wished Davis were alive, so maybe they could've tried to help him. All Tai could do was hug his sister warmly as she continued to cry. Koji hated seeing his mother in pain, and it only hurt him more now knowing that he would never truly know his father, but Gatomon assured them it would get better over time.

…

The days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and everyone pretty much just went back to their own lives, but the strangest thing that happened, was Davis' noodle business returned.

Some guy, who looked an awful lot like Davis, and sounded like him, but not a clone, He wanted things to get back to normal and bring a great company back. He also was one of Davis' former employees who knew how to cook all of Davis' recipes and balance the books.

He even became fast and good friends with everyone, as they all seemed to enjoy eating from his noodle-carts, though at times they and other people would mistakenly call him Davis. So to fix that, the guy agreed to change his name… even he figured it was for the best.

The original Davis Motomiya was gone forever, but a new one had emerged and was willing to drive things to a better brighter future that the original Davis had left for everyone.

**_THE END_**


End file.
